1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the catalytic converter found on domestic and imported automobiles, and is specifically in regard to the deterrent of theft of these catalytic converters. The catalytic converter is part of an automobile's exhaust system and its role is to reduce harmful emissions through filtering the harmful gaseous output from an automobile's engine by putting the harmful gaseous output in contact with precious metals that filter out the harmful qualities of the emissions, leaving the remaining emissions that exit the exhaust system less harmful and less polluting. A rise in the global price of precious metals contained inside catalytic converters incentivizes thieves to remove catalytic converters from automobiles using common tools and to sell them for profit to metal recyclers. The opportunity to market a low-cost, effective and easy-to-use device to deter thieves from removing an automobile's catalytic converter is the intention behind the creation of this invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Various locking apparatus are well known in the art of anti-theft mechanical devices. Employing mechanical and electro-mechanical devices for automotive anti-theft purposes is also well known. However, in the art of automobile anti-theft devices, the most valuable vehicle components are secured within the locked interior of the vehicle, or under a locked hood. Other components are accessible from the undercarriage of the vehicle, but are difficult to access, and traditionally have not been the subject of extensive anti-theft protection.
A number of patents focus on means for locking or securing a car battery from being stolen. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,787, “Locking means for battery, etc.” In this invention two “L” shaped brackets are securely mounted on the battery tray. These brackets then receive a top steel cover that clamps down on the two brackets that houses and is locked in place with a double ended sliding double bolt operated by means of a key cylinder lock. The key cylinder is embedded in a steel cover with a shear pin which will break and fix the steel plate in place if a thief tries and drill out the lock. While the locking means is designed to be employed for securing car batteries or “other automatic accessor[ies]” from being stolen, the brackets and top steel cover do not adjust to accommodate accessories of different sizes and would not readily accommodate a catalytic converter.
Another patent disclosing an apparatus for securing a car battery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,034 “Battery Lock,” similarly discloses a system of vertical and horizontal bars that can be secured to the battery tray and locked to each other with a traditional lock/padlock to deter theft. This invention however is specifically tailored to car batteries, does not accommodate objects of varying size or a catalytic converter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,913, “Citizen band radio locking device,” discloses a fixed metal frame comprising a rectangular bar and a C-shaped bar transversely attached to a frame structure that can be secured to a stationary structure. The C-shaped bar carries a key actuated lock and spindle which bridges the opening between the ends of the C-shaped bar to confine and secure a CB radio within the frame structure. The device can accommodate slight size differences among radio dimensions by adjusting a number of thumb screws that extend into the space within the frame holding the radio firmly in place. This apparatus however does not have an adjustable frame, relies on a traditional lock for securing the apparatus, and could not be readily used to secure a catalytic converter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,122 “Anti-theft lock for vehicular radios and tape players,” discloses a pair of lock elements which may be attached to the mounting bracket of a vehicular radio or tape player and locked thereon to prevent theft. While the lock elements that attach to the mounting brackets allow for some adjustment to frame size, thereby accommodating variation in the size of the radios that can be housed, this device could not readily be employed to protect a catalytic converter and relies on a traditional key and lock assembly for securing the frame around the radio.
There are three different catalytic converter protection devices on the market today: (1) the CatClamp (http://www.catclamp.com), (2) The CatCuff (http://www.theclub.com/%28X%281%29S%28zphkza3tflhen155g51p2ujv%29%29/default.aspx?act=catalog.aspx&catalogid=1346&AspxAutoDetectCookieSupport=1), and (3) The Cat-Con Protector (http://catconprotector.com/). The CatClamp creates a cable net that encircles the catalytic converter and then wraps around the vehicles frame to secure the catalytic converter. It does not employ an adjustable frame structure that clamps onto the catalytic converter. The CatCuff also uses cables to secure a catalytic converter from theft. It does not employ an adjustable frame structure for clamping around or protecting the catalytic converter. Finally, The Cat-Con Protector, focuses on protecting the exhaust line up to the catalytic converter by a series of cables, and does not employ a frame structure that clamps to the catalytic converter itself. Additionally, installation of the Cat-Con requires welding components, and a lift or hoist for elevating the vehicle during installation.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant herein expressly incorporate(s) by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,878 Apparatus and method for motor vehicle anti-theft and/or theft deterrent.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,081 Apparatus and method for vehicle anti-theft.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,317 Motor vehicle theft deterrent device.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,762 Armored collar.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,787, Locking means for battery, etc.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,034, Battery lock.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,913, Citizen band radio locking device.    U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,122 Anti-theft lock for vehicular radios and tape players.    CatClamp disclosed at http://www.catclamp.com    CatCuff disclosed at http://www.theclub.com%28X%281%29S%28zphkza3tflhen155 g51p2ujv%29%29/default.aspx?act=catalog.aspx&catalogid=1346&AspxAuto DetectCookie Support=1)    Cat-Con Protector disclosed at http://catconprotector.com/
Applicant(s) believe(s) that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicant(s) will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.